Fighting the Darkness
by CrimsonAngel1992
Summary: This is a companion piece to some art work that i did, it is a one shot, mabye, i might continue Sesskag


I wrote this story to go with the picture. Nobody wanted to read the fanfiction that went along with it, and here it is.

Picture: /fanart/?g2_itemId=16962

AN: the first part is in Kagome's head just so you know.

___________________________

_We did it, we finally won...I think. _

_It has been only a week since we have defeated Naraku and the Shikon is complete in my hand, but have we truly won. I lost everything, my home, my heart, and maybe even my soul. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, oh my dear friends and children, I miss them so much, it has been only days since they have been laid to rest. I'm drowning in my grief but no one is here to help me. I am screaming for relief but no one can hear me. I'm dying inside but no one cares for me._

_The well was destroyed, I don't know who did it or why but I always knew that once the Shikon was gone it could closed; I knew that would be a possibility. I prepared myself and my family for it, but I had always thought I could have a home here in the feudal era, but that is gone now. _

_Sango and Miroku were going to have a great family; it was going to be a big one, one large enough to repopulate the slayer's village. I was going to stay with them as long as I could, and be their first child's god mother. Now I won't get the chance to see a black haired brown eyed girl or a brown haired violet eye boy that would run around and train to be the next generation of slayers. _

_Shippo, oh my dear baby boy, I doesn't matter if he wasn't born from my womb, he was my child, my baby boy in my heart and soul. But Naraku took that away from me, when he wrapped one of his disgusting limbs around Shippo's small neck and snapped it like a twig. I tried to get to him, but the hordes of demons held me at bay and made me watch as the life drained from my baby's eyes. Now I won't meet that girl who will steal the heart of my boy._

_ Rin, dear child saw too much to be so happy, but happy she was as she followed Lord Sesshomaru to the ends of the earth. The girl with the brightest eyes now dulled beyond comparison, lost her life when Kanna took her soul, and let the demons do what they will with the body. Oh my poor baby. That girl became my child like my dear Shippo did. No one, especially not her, deserved the life she had, but at least she had Lord Sesshomaru for the short time she did. Now I won't be able to watch with joy filled tears falling from my face as she married the man of her dreams, the man who would have treated her they way she always deserved to be treated. My family is gone. How did we win when there is no one around to be victorious?_

_Inuyasha isn't here, he is with Kikyo again, and this is the fourth day since he left for her. He told me that she meant nothing to him; if she is nothing then I must be worthless. I wonder what is so great about her, is it because she is strong and pretty or is it because that she is cold and unfeeling...why did he steal my heart and then shred it into millions of pieces. He stole my heart from me, and didn't give me a chance to get it back. Oh what wondrous things I could have done with my heart. I could have given it to a man that would take it and cherish it, not stomp it into the ground. What did I do? Did I piss off some god? Or did something atrocious in a past life? My heart is almost dust and is shattering more each day. I gave and gave to Inuyasha and he took and took, leaving me with nothing._

_Now that he is with Kikyo, I know they are planning to steal the rest of MY soul. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my soul that keeps her together. She has Inuyasha eating from the palm of her hand, and it wouldn't be the first time he hurt me or did something stupid because she told him to do so. Ha, one time, he tried to rape me because Kikyo told him she couldn't bear children and that I would be a good substitute. But thankfully Lord Sesshomaru stopped it in time. _

_You know, Lord Sesshomaru has been there countless times always when I needed him and has even trained me. Ever since I saved Rin two years ago, he has always been there when I needed him, always silent but watching. I sometimes dream that it had been him I had given my heart to, he may be cold but at least he isn't heartless and without honor. Maybe, just maybe he could have been the one who..._

"Wench!" a gruff and angry voice said.

"What?" Kagome asked he voice sounding as dead as her heart.

"It is all your fault their dead you know, if you hadn't been so weak, they wouldn't be dead. So quit mopin' and get off your ass and pick Kikyo some herbs." Inuyasha ordered.

"What?!" Kagome yelled angry that he thought, after all he did to her, he could order her around and accuse her of being weak, ever since Lord Sesshomaru trained her she has been stronger than Inuyasha and his precious Kikyo. "I will not be ordered around like some slave, do it yourself or better yet why not Kikyo do it herself, if she is so powerful why not she do it herself."

"You whore!" Inuyasha yelled.

"oh, You have the wrong person here Inuyasha. Try looking at your precious Kikyo for that. I can sense so many men on her, it is disgusting. How can you care about that worthless piece of dirt, when merely a few days ago we just buried four of our friends, our pack. And you call Lord Sesshomaru cold hearted. " Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slapped her without warning, using his demonic strength, sending her flying to the ground. Kagome could feel hate swell in her heart, how dare he hit her, that worthless half-breed doesn't deserve to even kiss the ground she walked upon. **_Kill him, destroy his soul_**. A dark voice said in her head. Kagome snapped out of the hate filled trance _what, no, I'm not evil_. Kagome yelled at the voice in her head. **_Everyone has an evil side to them, I am yours. You are so much more powerful than him. A flick of the wrist and you can damn him to the seventh, no eight level of hell. Just give in to it. _**Kagome struggled against the voice, it sounded so tempting to give in and put Inuyasha in his place. She could feel the Shikon turn dark; it was the Demons in the jewel. They were talking to her, tempting her to give in to the sweet words they spoke.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled as she walked onto the scene. She saw Kagome on the ground and smiled. "I see you put the wench in her place. Good." **_ You can kill her for good to, put her in her place. Don't let that wench talk to you like that. Destroy her, torture her, and make sure she can never come back. _**Kagome could feel her-self waver, but then steeled her resolve again. She isn't evil; she won't lower herself to their level. The Shikon jewel pulsed angrily shredding her uniform, leaving her in her tattered skirt. **_Kill them, destroy them, give in to us, let us sooth your pain. Let us get rid of those who cause you pain. Give in to us._**

"No!" Kagome yelled to the voice. "No I will not give in" she cried.

"Hey Wench are you going insane?" Inuyasha yelled mockingly. **_Let us destroy him, give us his soul, his body, his mind, his blood. We can make him suffer just as he made you suffer. _**

"I will not lower myself to that level, I am above them; I am above this." Kagome yelled, tears fell from her eyes as she fought against the voice and her heart. **_We can bring them back, just trade him for them_**. Kagome stopped her struggling. Her heart stopped and breath caught in her throat. They could bring them back, her family, her children, her life. Kagome wavered for a moment, but that was all the demons needed. They overpowered her, filled her mind, heart, soul, and body with dark thoughts and power. Kagome released an ear piercing scream as the pain washed over her, just as she thought she could die the pain stopped. She could feel a warm hand on her cheek. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the hand that was on her cheek. It had sharp claws that could very easily pierce her skin but gently caressed her cheek and whip away her tears. Kagome followed the hand to a wrist that held two deep magenta strips. Kagome closed her eyes as the pain washed over her again, but then died as she felt the hand warm up against her cheek. Kagome gasped at the feeling, and open her eyes to golden irises that started gently at her.

"Don't let those lowly demons take you Miko, you are much more powerful than that. Don't disappoint me." A deep powerful voice said.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome breathed. The cold lord was kneeling in front of her lending her his strength to beat the demons of the jewel. Kagome could feel the demons scream in pain as Sesshomaru's powers destroy them. She smiled as she felt the last one die, and fainted into her lord's arms. Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips before letting his face slip into his mask. He picked up the worn Miko in his arms and turned to Inuyasha.

"You will be dealt with later." He said and then summoned his cloud, and sped off into the distance leaving Inuyasha and Kikyo to watch and fear what would happen the next time they saw him.

_____________________

i may or may not continue it, but if i do it will take a while. it is up to you people

Love Angel


End file.
